


Once Upon A Time We Were Best Friends, Until You Left

by thegirlwithasilverarrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithasilverarrow/pseuds/thegirlwithasilverarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, Bellamy, Clarke and Miller were best friends since 9th grade . But one night between Bellamy and Raven, and everything has changed. It has been around 5 years that Raven disappear. Bellamy is engaged and soon to be-married with Gina Martin, Clarke is in a new relationship, and Miller is still single. Life is like a routine, and everyone seem happy ; until Raven Reyes finally comes back, and not alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time We Were Best Friends, Until You Left

Bellamy seats on his car, ready to go to Clarke's place. 

Until he met his fiancée, he used to live there with her, along with Monty, Jasper, Wells, Miller, and his sister Octavia. It's a really big house composed with two apartment. Clarke, Octavia, Miller and sometimes Clarke's girlfriend, Lexa live in the first one, and Jasper, Monty and Wells occupy the other one. 

Clarke is a Doctor at Mount Weather Hospital, and when she gets time, she teach art in Arkadia University where Bellamy is working as History teacher. 

During his childhood, his mother Aurora Blake used to tell him some Greek and roman tales, and later when he was big enough he started to read it to his little sister Octavia. He practically raised her when her mother had to work. He has never known who's his father, and the same for O. He only had them, until he met his friends.

He parks his car next to Miller's. He knocks. He could hear his sister screaming something, and Clarke mocking her. Miller is the one to open the door.

“Hey Man.” Miller greats him.

Bellamy comes into the apartment.

“That's not funny Clarke, it hurts like a bitch.” Octavia protests and Clarke is still laughing like a crazy girl. “Hey big bro” Octavia hugs him like it was a long time they haven't seen each other. Actually barely two days.

“Hi Bellamy.” Clarke finally says, once she has stopped to laugh.

It's always like this with them, there's always noise, scream and animation, and sometimes Bellamy missed that. His own apartment is too quiet, especially when Gina is so oftenly gone. 

“Bellamy.” Lexa says before gives a quick peck on Clarke's lips. “I have to go Clarke, see you tonight.”

“Bye babe.” 

Lexa leaves as quickly as she came.

“You know” Octavia starts “She should move here, it's almost the case anyway, she is always around, and now that we know more of we can say that and is bearable… Right Miller?”

Clarke hits his sister on the shoulder.

“Hey!” Octavia protests. “I'm the one who is teaching boxing, you really don't want to start a fight.”

Clarke hits her a second time, and laughs.

“Damn it Clarke!” She screams. “Bellamy, say something, she is teasing me.”

Bellamy doesn't have time to say anything, because a little girl, he has never seen before, is going down the stairs. She seems a little bit sleepy, with her teddy bear in one hand and wearing her pyjamas.

“Mommy...” The little girl starts to cry.

Clarke and Octavia immediately stop their arguing and Miller gets up the armchair to see the little girl.

“Mommy has left Olivia.” Clarke says before taking the girl on her arms.

Bellamy looks at her, she is really beautiful, she is black-haired, with big brown eyes, and just a bit of freckles on her cheeks.

Bellamy turns his face to Clarke and asks:

“Are you babysitting?” He asks with a smile. Clarke is always doing something, even when it's one of her free day. “One of your patient, I presume." Clarke doesn't say anything. “Please tell me it's not one's of your student.”

Octavia and Miller are strangely quiet.

“Oh my God Lexa?” Bellamy can't believe it, he thought that Lexa was a true lesbian and never have been with a guy before, clearly he was wrong. She is a mother. How can Clarke deal with it, maybe she's okay and even happy, Clarke has always loved kids. He know how she is when Gina is bringing her little niece Anastasia, sometimes, a true hen-mother. “I get it, it's okay, I mean I don't blame her, it's barely two months that you are dating each other. When did she tell you? I know we have barely times to see each other at Arkadia, and with my wedding coming, I've barely the time to seen each of you, or talk to the phone, well except with O, what can I say she misses me everyday.” The girls rolls her eyes. “At least she...”

“Shut up Bellamy!” Clarke finally talks. “How can you say that, first if Lexa had a kid, you don't have a word to say on it, and second, seriously Bellamy, you're one of my best friend, if it was the case, could you really imagine me not telling you.”

She gets a point, even if they barely see, or talk, they know that something like this is too big to keep it quiet. Bellamy sighs in relief, of course he likes children, but Lexa having one would be really awkward. “So you're babysitting.”

Octavia is smiling strangely, just like she is sorry for something, no, actually sorry for him. Miller doesn't say anything and Clarke is still hugging the little girl.

“Bellamy.” His sister says. “It's better for you to seat.”

Bellamy doesn't protest and Octavia and Miller join him while Clarke his going upstairs, probably to put the girl in her bed.

“Clarke is not babysitting. The mother is a friend of her, of us actually, all of us.” Octavia says.

Suddenly the door opens.

“Hey, everyone,” He recognizes this voice... Oh my God, it's not possible… It's been years… Clarke would never hide this from him... Octavia, would they? “I hope everything was okay. Thank you so much for… Hi Bellamy...”

Raven Reyes, 

The girl who broke his heart, the girl who abandon him, them, the girl he spent years in therapy to forget , the girl he wants to punch more than anything, the girl he hates the most.

Everything is becoming clear, now, that's exactly what O tried to tell him before he sees it by himself. 

Raven Reyes is back in town, and, not alone.

********************

Bellamy is sitting in the kitchen waiting for some explanations, coming from Clarke mouth. Raven is probably with her child maybe with Octavia, and Miller has just escaped the fight... "coward"

"Since when?" Bellamy asks furiously.

"A week." Clarke answers honestly 

Bellamy hit his hand on the table.

"Damn it Clarke!"

Lexa is now in the room, supporting her girlfriend obviously.

"And when did you plan to tell me?" He shouts.

Lexa answers instead of Clarke:

"She doesn't want us to tell you, she wanted to do it herself. She has actually planned to see you. But now Bellamy can you please stop being an fucking jerk with my girlfriend before I kick your ass."

Lexa's threat is real, she is really capable of putting Bellamy down, she actually did it once.

"I can't believe, you let her stay... After what she did to me, to us..." Bellamy is a bit calmer now.

"Bellamy, we are the only one she has you know. Raven through hell, she've lost Finn."

Bellamy doesn't say anything. Before she left, Raven was in distance relationship with Finn Collins, he's her best friend since kindergarten, but they were seperate the moment he moved on and years later they started dating. Him leaving in England and her in the United States, it wasn't easy for her but, they tried, until they broke up. 

"What happened?" Bellamy finally asks.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, the only thing I know is that he's dead, she can't move her left leg anymore, she is a single mother who lose her job. And she has nowhere to stay." 

She lived shit actually. How can one person can survive something like this.

"Finn is the father. I suppose"

"I don't know Bellamy, but it doesn't seem to, when Olivia is talking about Finn she says his name, not daddy. Raven was probably with someone else, before getting back to him, you know, months ago when we spoke for..." Oops...

"You talked to her? Before?" His anger is rising again and he could see Lexa threatening look.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, but if I had to be honest we talked months after her derparture."

What the Fuck! How can Clarke hide this from him. She's his best friend too, or at least she was.

"Raven doen't want me to..." Clarked defends immediatly herself. "I'm the only one with who she talked. Listen Bellamy I don't know what really happened between you two, but you have to forget all this shit, because right now Raven needs us more than anything... She has a kid who is not even 5 years old, probably with some moron, you know Raven... But promise me that you won't judge her, or yell at her, eventually."

Bellamy doesn't really hear what Clarke is saying, the only thing he can't stop to think about is Raven's daughter.

"Bellamy?" Lexa asks, seeing that he s' not listening a word that her girlfriend is saying.

"Guys, I think I'm the moron." He finally speaks.

Clarke looks at him questionelly and he could see that Lexa put two and two together.

"I think I might be Olivia's father."

**Author's Note:**

> First 100 fic, please tell me what you think. I love feedback.


End file.
